darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eat, Eat, Eat!
The fifth episode of Total Pokemon Island. After Gabite's elimination, the Great Groudons seem to be on a losing streak. One competitor offers a position in their alliance to another, while a third is put through an embarrassing situation. In the challenge, an eating contest, the victor narrowly manages to beat out a competitor and win for his team when some sabotage goes unexpectedly wrong. In the end, one loser is voted out, weakening their allies' alliance, but not before throwing their enemies off their trail with a false lead. Plot Weavile waits impatiently for Gliscor, who was supposed to meet her. Gliscor arrives but is confused and suspicious of Weavile's motives, as they have barely spoken, and wonders if it's going to be "some love confession." Weavile rolls her eyes and explains that she is there to offer him a position in her alliance. Initially, he refuses, as they are on opposite teams and it will surely get him kicked out if his team finds out. However, Weavile argues that eventually, the teams will get too small and Mew will have to separate them, so being allies with her would protect Gliscor in the long run once that happens. Gliscor hesitates and tells Weavile he'll consider her offer, then leaves. In the woods, Kadabra smirks, knowing another member of Weavile's alliance he can target. In a confessional, Gliscor admits that he feels like he's betraying everyone, especially Pidgeotto, before backtracking and saying that they're not even together and this alliance could help him win. On a different part of the island, Team Storm is hanging out together. Banette laughs as he recalls Lopunny's face when Cacturne knocked her off the platform in the previous challenge. Gardevoir comments on Cacturne's chivalry, but he responds that chivalry and manners are all someone like him has. Gardevoir wonders what he means, but Cacturne doesn't explain. Banette and Kabutops begin talking about Banette's hopes of pissing off Mewtwo in the challenge that day before Kabutops turns to see Scizor glaring at him from behind. The two get in a verbal argument before Kabutops gets up to challenge her, with Banette commenting, "This'll be good." Zubat flies into the girls' cabin in a panic, attempting to hide from Primeape. He asks the three girls in the cabin--Venonat, Shinx, and Lileep--if they will help him hide. Shinx responds that they will, for a price--giving him a makeover. Zubat decides he would rather be beaten up again, but Venonat quickly grabs him and pulls him back. Lapras swims in the lake as Pidgeotto flies alongside her. Lapras comments that she's noticed how Pidgeotto and Gliscor have been getting much closer lately. Pidgeotto reacts defensively and says that Lapras has been acting the same towards Dragonite, but Lapras says they are just friends while it seems like Pidgeotto and Gliscor have become "twitterpated." Pidgeotto blushes and tries to defend herself, but is thankfully saved from that by Mew calling a challenge. The campers gather in the kitchen where Mew told them to meet and see a table set up with ten plates sitting on top. Before they can question what the challenge is, Zubat flies into the room covered in makeup and wearing a dress. Houndoom snickers as Gengar asks what happened to him, before Zubat sighs and reveals he was given a makeover. Mismagius laughs and says he looks hilarious; Zubat flaps his wings angrily and deposits a bunch of glitter on the floor. In confessionals, Zubat laments that this had to happen to him on national TV, and Houndoom admits that Zubat is his friend and he'll support him no matter what...before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Mew enters and, after noticing Zubat and laughing, explains that the challenge is an eating challenge, with food prepared by Mewtwo. Banette volunteers to sit out, stating that Mewtwo would probably poison his food as Mewtwo fumes about his comment. Mew explains that five campers from each team will be picked to eat the food, and lets them pick who they want before starting (he also takes a picture of Zubat just for fun). Dragonite, Gengar, and Houndoom volunteer for the Killer Kyogres; Zubat also volunteers to prove a point after Kabutops makes a sarcastic remark. Gliscor steps up as the fifth eater. For the Great Groudons, Rhydon, Swinub, Charmeleon, and Primeape all volunteer. Weavile notes that they are still one member short and suggests that Gabite would have been good at this challenge, glaring at Lopunny. Kadabra suggests Bronzong, who protests going; however, Lopunny and Ninetales argue that it will be the first useful thing that he's done for the team, so Bronzong relents, saying, "don't expect anything huge from me." Once the campers are selected, Mew lets them take their seats and Mewtwo brings out the food. Charmeleon spikes some food with an unknown substance given to him by Weavile, believing it to be Dragonite's plate and hoping to take their largest threat out of the competition. Everyone except Swinub hesitates when their food is presented, since they just look like piles of mush. Swinub digs right in, and after a pause, decides that the food is delicious. Everyone begins eating, agreeing with Swinub. Zubat proudly finishes his plate, noting that he can still kick butt in a dress, before Oddish points out that he is swelling up. Zubat realizes he's having an allergic reaction, so Mewtwo takes him to the infirmary. Bronzong also quits after this plate; when Weavile seems outraged, he reminds her that he told her not to expect anything huge. Houndoom vomits into the trash can; Mewtwo takes him to the infirmary as well. Weavile realizes that Charmeleon must have accidentally spiked Houndoom's food, not Dragonite's, but notices how worried Ninetales looks about Houndoom even though he is on the other team, and wonders why. Later on, only Dragonite, Rhydon, and Swinub are still eating quickly. Gliscor and Charmeleon drop out, while Gengar and Primeape collapse. Unfortunately for Swinub, he was right behind Primeape, and when she fell backwards, she crushed him. He is knocked unconscious and taken out of the challenge. Shinx expresses her sympathy for him in a confessional and admits that he was doing so well too. She also calls Swinub cute in the confessional, admitting that "it's not like he's gonna know." After the Swinub incident, Dragonite and Rhydon are the only two left, and even they are starting to slow down. Rhydon tries, but is defeated by Dragonite who gains one last burst of energy. The Kyogres become the winners for the fourth time, as the Groudons lose again. After the challenge, Mew hands Groudon five dollars because Mewtwo bet ten dollars that Dragonite would win; Mew doesn't hand over the full ten because Swinub was crushed out of the competition and it wasn't a fair loss. Pidgeotto flies in to check on Gliscor after the challenge, as he is not feeling well. They flirt and both seem happy to be staying another week with each other. Gengar, watching from the background, says in a confessional that they've been into each other since the competition began, and he hopes to find someone there as well. At the elimination ceremony, no one is in a good mood. Scizor is bitter that her team keeps losing, knowing that the more members they lose, the harder it will be for them to win in the future. Kadabra says that he and his team voted for Bronzong, since the bell proved he didn't care at all about winning challenges. Mew hands out the first Pokeblock to Rhydon, who is safe due to his performance during the challenge. He is followed by Scizor, Weavile, Wooper, Clefairy, Kadabra, Mawile, Swinub, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Lopunny, and Charmeleon. This leaves Primeape and Bronzong as the bottom two. Kadabra and Lopunny seem assured of Primeape's victory and are shocked when Bronzong is saved instead. Primeape does not handle it well, springing up to attack Mew but being knocked back by a psychic attack from Mewtwo. However, Primeape smartly does not reveal the alliance, and Lopunny twists her words to make Weavile believe that Bronzong is really the leader instead of Kadabra. In her last confessional, Primeape rages that Kadabra failed to keep her in past the fourth elimination and hopes that Lopunny will be smart enough to leave him. She hopes that Lopunny wins because she is her friend, and she hopes she manages to take down Weavile as well. Before she leaves, she adds that she hopes someone keeps slugging Zubat for her. Weavile makes a confessional immediately afterward, thrilled that she not only managed to eliminate Primeape, but found out that "Bronzong" was the alliance leader. She tells her team, which Lopunny overhears, knowing Weavile fell for her plot. Kadabra says he's going to ensure that there's payback, and Gliscor expresses some guilt over how much he is still considering joining Weavile. Banette, Gardevoir, and Cacturne hang out in the hot tub after the challenge. Banette gloats over their continuous victories, but Cacturne reminds them not to let their guard down and promises that he'll look out for them. In the confessional, Banette admits he's really grateful for having a friend like Cacturne. Gardevoir admits that while her friends may be outcasts (a ghost, a prehistoric Pokemon, and a scarecrow) they're incredibly nice and a lot of fun, in contrast to what people believe about them, and she's also really glad to have them. At the conclusion of the chapter, Oddish and Bellsprout go to bed in their cabin, Oddish content that he's made new friends and his team hasn't lost yet. Cast Great Groudons * Bronzong * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Hitmonlee * Kadabra * Lopunny * Mawile * Ninetales * Primeape * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Gliscor * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Pidgeotto * Shinx * Venonat * Zubat Host * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Add Image Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series